Where I belong
by Cerulean89
Summary: Ali has never felt like she belonged any where. She has been having dreams of a family and the destruction of a city. She wakes up shaken and confused. She falls into a river one day after being pulled there and she wakes up in a familiar land but can't place why. She meets two of our favorite dwarves and heads to the Shire. Movie verse Kili/OC maybe Fili/OC
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Great Tolkien.

Chapter One:

The Meeting

Have you ever felt like you never belonged? That you belonged somewhere else entirely like in a different time, or even world? Stuck in the wrong era living day by day in boredom. Knowing that something was out there waiting and screaming your name. An adventure waiting at every corner.

I felt like that everyday of my life. I am Alison Donahue a 24-year-old. And for a long time now I have had dreams of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and striking green eyes that almost seemed to sparkle like emeralds. She had such a lovely voice that sang such wonderful songs. Then there was a very handsome man with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed that he was the woman's husband. They watched a little girl who looked just like a carbon copy of him playing with dolls while being told stories of great kingdoms.

Then the dream would turn into a nightmare, stones come crushing down around the couple and child. Then flames start licking at the heals of the people running trying to get away from something. The woman ran to a being clad in blue and said something to them, then handed the little girl to them. That is when I always wake up sweating and looking around confused about where I was. I had tears in my eyes and felt as if my heart was breaking.

I got out of bed and right into the shower to get ready for work. In the shower letting the water warm me from that terrible nightmare that always leaves me shaking and lonely. Today I had a meeting with the boss's son. She is a remarkable person but she also loves to play match maker. I smiled as I picked out my good jeans and my favorite black tank top and black blouse. I dried my long red hair as it fell down to my waist and then pulling it back into a braid. My hair was always stick straight ever since I could remember. I looked at my eyes in the mirror and noticed that they had a striking resemblance to the man from my dream. I shook my head and went downstairs.

I grabbed my keys, satchel that served as a purse and shoes and put them on and headed for the door. As I left my apartment I could hear something, almost like chanting. I recognized the voice it was the woman's from my dream. "Be strong my child and come back home," she said. I looked around and didn't see anybody. I shook my head and headed down the stairs again. I couldn't shake the voice and kept looking over my shoulder.

Once in the parking lot I heard chanting again but this time it was a mans. It was in some other language. I felt as if I was being pulled towards the river that runs behind the buildings. I went to the bridge and looking over the side at the water, faces appeared. I blinked and rubbed my eyes and looked back at the water leaning further to get a better look. That is when I felt someone push my shoulder making me lose my balance. I fell into the ice-cold river and struggled to reach the surface but I felt as if something was dragging me deeper and deeper. I finally blacked out after losing my breath.

I am not sure how long I was out until I could hear voices that I didn't recognize. "What do you suppose she is?" I heard someone ask.

"I think she is coming to." another said to my right. I opened my eyes to groaned as the sun blinded me. I tried to sit up and had a little help with doing so. I rubbed my hands over my eyes and my vision started getting clearer. Standing in front of me was two men or I assumed were men.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around and noticed that the apartments were gone. There was something about this place that felt...well right. I tried standing up but my legs buckled and I fell into the one with dark hair as he caught me and tried to steady me.

"Hold on there lass, take it easy." The dark-haired man said as he helped me sit down again.

"You are on the outskirts of the Shire. We thought you were dead just floating in the river. What is your name girl?" the sandy blonde one asked me as he poured something into a metal cup and handed it to me.

"Alison Donahue but I like to go by Ali," I said taking a sip and hissing at the bitter taste of the liquid. "Thanks for saving me..."

"Fili,"

"And Kili,"

"At your service Lady Ali," they said in unison. I blushed when they called me Lady Ali. "So what were you doing in the river?" Fili asked.

"And what are you wearing?" Kili asked looking me up and down. I looked down at my soaked jeans and I was missing my boots. 'Must have kicked them off trying to swim.' I thought to myself.

"I was on a bridge looking at the river when something or someone pushed me into the water. Other than that I am not sure how I even got here," I said looking around this beautiful land. "These are my clothes. Um I don't seem to be rude but what are you?"

"We are dwarves. What are you?" Kili asked me.

"I think I am human." I said putting a hand to my head.

"We need to be going Kili," Fili said looking at the sun.

"We can't leave Lady Ali alone. Come with us to the Shire," Kili said helping me stand again. I looked around and had no clue where I was or where I came from.

"Would there be someone there that would help me figure out why I am here?" I asked putting my satchel on.

"Yes Gandalf the Grey will be there and he is wise beyond his years. He might be able to help you," Fili said and I nodded and everything was picked up and we started on our way.

When we finally reached the inner Shire it was dark out and Kili and Fili went to a door that was built into the side of the hill. They rang the bell and it opened. "Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service," they said in unison. They must do that all the time. I thought to myself.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili said smiling at the stunned hobbit ahead of us.

"Nope you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house" he said trying to shut the door.

"What has it been canceled?" Kili asked worriedly.

"No one told us," Fili interjected looking at his brother then at me. I just shrugged my shoulder and he looked back at the Hobbit.

"Canceled? No, nothing has been canceled," he said looking at them.

"That's a relief," Kili said pushing past the home owner and pulling me behind him as Fili came in after me.

"Who is she?" the hobbit asked pointing at me just as his arms were loaded with Fili's weapons.

"Alison Donahue. But I like to go by Ali. At your service," I said bowing as the others had. He bowed back well sort of.

"Careful with these I just had them sharpened."

"Nice place you have here. Did you build it yourself?" Kili asked then starting to wipe his boots off on the hobbit's belonging.

"Kili?" I said looking at him who only smirked and then another dwarf came over. He was buffer then the other two that I frist met with a long black beard and a bald head with tattoos.

"Fili, Kili come on give us a hand."

"Mr. Dwalin," Kili said admiringly.

I just sat back and watched as more and more dwarves piled into the hobbits floor. "Gandalf." The Hobbit said and made my ears perk at the sound of the Wizards name.

As the dwarves where making themselves at home and me introducing myself to each and everyone. They grabbed the food as Bilbo (I finally found out his name) running around the place trying to keep his food in the pantry. But everyone was taking out what they wanted to eat. I just sat in an armchair and watched as Gandalf was naming off everyone. Then he saw me and looked at me.

"I believe I do not know you," he said. I smiled and shook my head. "Well pray child what is your name?"

"Alison Donahue but I like to go by Ali. I am in need of your service Gandalf the Grey. I have come from a different land and I am not sure how I got here. Please listen to my tale?" I asked. He nodded but then my arm was grabbed by Kili as he pulled me into the room with everyone. He sat me next to himself and another that I believe his name was Ori.

Kili and Fili filled a plate for me and told me to eat while I could. Fili set a cup in front of me and I looked at the amber color drink. I am not a big fan of Ale and looked at Bilbo. "Can I have some water please?" I yelled to him. He nodded and got me some water.

"At least someone has some manners," he said and I smiled as the others laughed. He handed me the glass and I took a sip and started munching on a roll. Everyone was enjoying themself and they toasted and everyone started to drink. I watched in horror as they were spilling the liquid on themselves. Even Kili and Fili were the same way. I just sipped my water and continued to nibbled on my roll.

Once dinner was over I was taking my plate to the kitchen to wash them when I stopped by Ori who was asking Bilbo what to do with his plate. I was about to take them when Fili took the plates from us and threw it to Kili. "Hold on I can take it in there," I said.

Stomping and clanging noises could be heard in the other room as the others were doing something with the silverware. "Don't do that you'll blunt them." Bilbo cried out.

"Ooh do you hear that lads? He said we'll blunt the knives," I think that it was Bofur who said that. It was hard to keep everyone straight since I met them at a fast pace.

Then Kili started singing while throwing plates into the kitchen. Everyone started in on the song.

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

I was right in the way of some of the flying dishes and had to duck and dodge several times or they would have crashed in my face. When all the dishes were done flying through the air Bilbo rushed into the kitchen and I did as well to see them all piled up and clean with out a chip or crack in any of them.

Then there was a knock on the door and everyone got quit. "He is here." Gandalf said looking at everyone.

A/N: Hello all it's Cerulean89 writing a Hobbit story. I have had this idea stuck in my head for a long time. I have seen this movie three times and is counting the days till it is out on DVD. I have the soundtrack and know most of the songs with lyrics by heart. I wanted to write something original cause I have been reading a lot of fanfics. Some of the ideas that I have read in other's stories are brilliant. And I don't want to be a copier. So my story is a bit different and it will get more into details in the next chapter. This is indeed a Kili/OC but it also might have a little Fili/OC as well. Not sure yet still depending. Please leave a review it is most appreciated. Also constructive criticism is fine no flames please.


	2. Joining the Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc.

Chapter Two

Joining the Quest

As everyone gathered at the doorway to greet the newest arrival. I just stayed where I was so I didn't get in anyone's way. I stared at the wall and started to daydream. The conversation of the dwarves started to fade away as the man in my dreams appeared. I looked at him and he seemed to look at me and smiled and started to say something until. "Girl who are you?" I shook my head to see that another dwarf has come to Bilbo Baggins home. He had an air of leadership flowing around him. That he was a man of great importance and yet somehow familiar.

"My dear Thorin this is Alison Donahue and she was rescued by your nephews from drowning in the river," Gandalf told him. Kili and Fili must have told him how it is that I am here. I stood up and bowed to show my respect for him.

"I like to go by Ali," I said when I stood up Thorin was looking at me strangely.

"Do I know you?" he whispered. I looked at him something seemed to flash across my vision but it was gone before I could act on it. "No I suppose not." He sat down at the other end of the table leaving me sit there trying to get that vision back. Kili and Fili came and sat next to me putting their hands on my shoulders making me look at them.

"Don't mind our uncle he is just very cautious when it comes to other races," Fili said. I nodded and tried to concentrate again but it did me no good. I gave up and tuned back into the conversation they were having.

"Incineration ?" Bilbo asked reading a piece of parchment.

"Aye he can melt the flesh right off your bones in a blink of an eye," I think it was Bofur who said that.

"Are you alright?" I asked seeing the Hobbit turn pale and green at the same time.

"Think furnace with wings," continued Bofur.

"I need some air," he whispered and then tried to stand straight up.

"A flash of light, searing pain and poof you're nothing but a pile of ash."

He looked at us, "No." then he passed out. Kili and Fili laughed and I shook my head and went over to help the poor man into a chair.

After he was conscious again, Gandalf was talking to him about his few "great" uncle I sat in the dinning room sipping a glass of water again as Thorin and Balin were speaking. Kili and Fili came up to me, I looked at them and noticed that they had a somewhat concerned look on their faces.

"Are you alright? You seem like you have seen a ghost?" Fili asked. I sighed and sat my cup down and looked at a small window. "Lady Ali?"

"You can drop the Lady I am just Ali. And when your uncle was speaking to me there was something about him, almost like I have seen him before. But I just can't place it. I don't know what is going on with me," I said looking back out the window.

"Ali," We all looked back to see Gandalf standing at the door. "Come with me." I nodded and followed him. "Now please explain to me everything that you can remember."

I told him about my dreams, the nightmares, somewhat recognizing Thorin but having it fly away like a hummingbird. He sat there listening to me as he smoked his pipe. I also told him that I have hardly any memory of where it was that I came from. But how being here felt more like home to me. He just nodded until I was finished speaking and he sighed.

"My dear girl I do believe that coming with us on our journey might help reclaim something of your past. And if I can get these dwarves to Rivendell then perhaps we can get you some answers from Lord Elrond. But to convince Thorin, is going to be harder than we think." And with that the conversation was over. I nodded and went into the sitting room where all the dwarves where gathered and I could hear Thorin's deep voice started humming and then he started singing as the others continued to hum.

Far over the misty mountains cold.

To dungeons deep, and caverns old.

We must away,at break of day.

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height.

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light.

I listened to them sing of their home and went to the arm-chair and sat in it and fell asleep. Before I drifted off to sleep someone draped something over me. As dreams came to me, it was the woman again who showed up . She smiled and opened her arms beckoning me to come to her. "My darling Tirithiel welcome home." She said and I started to go to her when someone was shaking me awake.

"Ali come we are leaving," they said. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked up at Kili who smiled. I looked down and noticed that it was his cloak that he leant me. I handed it back to him.

"Thanks. I don't suppose anyone has an extra pair of boots?" I asked realizing that I may need something on my feet. Kili laughed and handed me a pair of boots that looked like my old ones.

"Gandalf brought these for you. Come on put them on and let's go," Fili said and I put them on and we headed out of the hobbit's home and to a pack of ponies. Everyone was getting ready packing their things and placing them on the ponies.

"You will ride with Kili for the time being," Gandalf said when Thorin looked at me.

"She is not coming with us. I wont allow it," Thorin said marching over to us.

"Thorin she is lost and needs answers, answers that she might be able to find along the quest," Gandalf mentioned. I nodded looking at the dwarf king. He scowled at me looking me up and down.

"Do you have any skills in fighting? Sword or ax as your weapon of choice?" he said to me. "Well girl?"

"Neither I perfer staff and bow and arrows," I said.

"Fili test her skills," Thorin said and looked at Gandalf. "Can you give her a weapon Gandalf." The wizard nodded and went to the woods and came back with a beautiful staff made of cherry wood. He handed it to me and I got the good feel to it. Then something took over as Fili attacked me. As he swung at me I dodged over and over again making him quite mad. As I moved it felt as if I had always done so.

I made a movement that caught Fili off guard. I dodged his attack by doing the splits him missing my head by inches. I swung my staff and swept his feet out from underneath him. He landed on his back and I put the bottom of the staff at his throat.

"Where did you learn that?" Kili asked in awe.

"I have always known how to fight," I said trying to think about my past but nothing came to mind.

"So can she come?" Gandalf asked. We all looked at Thorin and shook his head.

"She can come as long as she also learns sword fighting. Staff can only get her so far and is kindling if it's broken," he said in a huff.

I was patted on the back by everyone and Fili looked at me and smiled. "Good match Ali," he said shaking my hand.

"No hard feelings?" I asked. He shook his head and went to his horse. Kili came over and handed me a cloak. "What's this?"

"A cloak it gets a bit chilly in the forest. It's yours since you don't have one.I had an extra," Kili smiled as I put it on.

"Thank you," I said.

"Mount up we leave now," Thorin shouted and everyone got on their desginated ponies. Kili got on his pony and put his hand down for me to grab. I took it and hopped onto the back of the pony and put my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off.

"Anyone want to take bets to see if the hobbit comes or not?" Bofur asked and everyone started taking bets.

"I think he'll come," I said to Kili and he looked back.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Ali says the hobbit will come. Put her down for 20 silver," Fili yelled.

"Hope you can pay up lassie when he doesn't show," Dwalin shouted behind him.

We were traveling for about an hour as the guys asked me questions that I was trying to answer. "Ali what is it like where you grew up?" Ori asked me.

"I am not sure ever since I fell into the river my memories of where I come from are gone. Like they never happened." That is when we could hear yelling behind us.

"Wait...wait...I signed it!" We stopped and waited for the hobbit to catch up. "I signed it." Bilbo handed Balin the parchment.

"Everything looks in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Someone get him a pony," Thorin said and we continued. Bilbo tried to reason that he was good with walking when Fili and Kili picked him up and placed him on the extra pony.

"Hey Nori pay up!" Oin yelled and small bags were being tossed back. One came our way as Kili grabbed it and handed it back to me.

"Thank you," I smiled putting the bag into my jean's pocket.

"You never did tell us what your clothes are made out of," Fili said looking at my covered legs.

"Never seen a woman in pants before?" Ori said.

"All I remember is that these are called jeans I think. And it is a strong material." I tried to remember about my past but it was just a big blank.

"Can I touch it?" he said. I smiled and nodded. He grabbed the bottom of the pants and felt it. "Very odd cloth. Heavy to. Doesn't these weigh you down?"

"Nope and they are very comfortable as well." I smiled as Ori put his hand back on the reigns. Then I heard Bilbo yelling from up the line.

"Wait stop. I forgot my handkerchief," he shouted. I just rolled my eyes and laughed when Bofur ripped off a piece of his jacket and threw it back to the hobbit.

"Move on," Thorin called after shaking his head.

"You think he can handle this quest as our burglur?" Fili asked as Kili chuckled.

"I think so but he has to learn how to live with out certain luxuries," I said smiling. We continued until it was dusk and we set up camp for the night. I got off the pony and looked around.

"Alison go and get fire wood with Fili and Kili. Bofur, Bilbo make dinner. Oin, Gloin take care of the ponies. The rest of you scout around make sure nothing is on our trail," Thorin ordered. I nodded and followed the two into the woods.

As we gathered wood something snap in front of me and I looked up and there was the woman from my dreams. I dropped the wood and ran up to her as she glided through the woods. "Wait! Wait!" I yelled chasing after her.

She stopped and looked back at me for a moment. I caught up to her and was trying to catch my breath. "Please tell me who you are and who I am and why I am here?"

"My darling Tirithiel all questions will be answered soon. Just have patience..." the woman said walking off into the darkness.

"Please tell me what's going on!" I yelled. Then I heard snapping behind me and I turned around to see Kili and Fili.

"What's going on Ali?" Kili asked me.

"Nothing just thought I saw something," I said collecting a pile of sticks and we headed back to camp. I didn't say anything as I put the sticks for the night on the pile and walked to the ledge and sat down.

After dinner I sat at the fire with Kili and Fili. I stared into the fire thinking and trying to remember anything that came to me. That's when screeching could be heard. "What was that?" Bilbo asking coming from the horses.

"Orcs, the low lands are crawling with them," Fili said.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated.

"Throat cutters. They attack in the dark hours of the night. No sounds just lot's of blood," Kili said scaring the poor hobbit. I elbowed him in the side and he looked at me. I was a little frightened myself of the dangerous orcs could be.

"Do you think a raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin scolded his nephews. Their faces fell and looked at the ground.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said apologetic.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin said and walked off. Balin came up to us and explain why he hated orcs so much. I went back to watching the fire as Balin told the story of the defeat of the orcs at Moria. And Thorin's defeat of Azog the Defiler.

"And what happened to the white orc?" Bilbo asked.

"He crawled back into the filth and died of his wounds long ago. Now back to bed all of you. The journey begins at day break," he said and they all nodded. I finally let sleep take me and this night there was no dreams.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has read this story and to my two first reviewers. I am trying to make this my original idea so as to not copying anybody elses. I will try to update as much as possible. I am going to follow the movie until the end of it. Then might continue it from the book verse. Please leave me a review if it is no trouble. Thanks again Cerulean89.


	3. Visions and Trolls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my oc

Chapter Three

Visions and Trolls

I woke up to the sounds of rustling. I sat up grabbing my staff and looked around on guard as to whatever was lurking near the camp. I saw a man walking into the forest, he stopped and looked at me. That is when I finally saw him more clearly. It was the same man from my dreams. I followed him into the forest not making a sound I would not wake anyone up. Once we were out of ear shot the man turned to me and smiled. "Tirithiel look how you have grown my girl." He smiled and went to touch me but dropped his hand as I stepped back.

"Who are you and why do you and that woman call me by that name? I am not this Tiri person," I said taking a fighting stance with my staff. He sighed and looked up at the rising sun, rays slips through the trees almost like a golden cloth-weaving in and out of the awaking forest.

"All in good time my girl. She will tell you everything. Just be strong and safe until she speaks to you." And with one more look he turned and walked further into the forest.

"NO DON'T LEAVE!" I shouted. That is when there was a loud bang behind me. I jumped and opened my eyes and found that I was still laying in the same spot I had fallen asleep. I groaned sitting up realizing that conversation I had, was just a dream. But it felt so real. I looked around and saw that Bombur and Bifur were making breakfast. Everyone was just waking up. I stood up and walked over to the spot where the man entered the forest in my dream.

I started to venture in when hands grabbed my arm turning me around. I looked back to see that it was Kili and Fii both with worried expression on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at them.

"You, are you sure you are alright?" Kili asked as Fili nodded.

"What are you talking about? I am fine," I said smiling at them.

"We called your name a few times but you didn't answer us. You were in some sort of a trans. Ali are you sure you are okay?" Fili asked.

"I am grateful for concern but I am fine. Now let's get something to eat before it's gone shall we?" I said trying to change the subject as fast as I could. I walked over and took the bowl Bifur held out to me.

Taking my food I sat alone. I really wasn't all that hungry so I just sat there and picked at the food. Someone sat next to me and I looked over to see that it was Gandalf.

"Is there something you want to get off you mind?" he asked puffing on his pipe.

"Does the name Tirithiel mean anything to you?" I asked him.

"No not to my knowledge." I sighed looking back at my food and decided that I should eat it to keep up my strength. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder as he got up.

Once I finished I got up and handed the bowl to Bofur who packed it away. I went over grabbed my cloak and put it on. There was a bit of a chill and I could smell the rain in the air. Ever since I woke up in this land my senses have become acute.

"Mount up we have a long day ahead of us," Thorin said. I went over to Kili and he finished packing his pony and climbed up. He put his hand down for me and I used it to climb up. Once we started I pulled the hood of the cloak up over my head and heard a chuckle.

"Expecting rain?" I looked over to see Fili watching me.

"Yeah," I answered. And just like that it started to rain. Fili looked at me and then at his brother who only shrugged and put up his hood as everyone else did.

As the day wore on and the rain never let up only coming down in a torrential down pour. The ground was muddy and the ponies trudged along the way. I put my head against Kili's back as I felt myself starting to drift off.

"Sorry," I said sitting back up as best I could.

"It's fine if you're tired go ahead and rest. I promise you will not fall off." I nodded and put my head against his back feeling the warmth radiating off him. I let my eyes close and I started to drift off.

"Be aware danger lies ahead of you." I straightened up and looked behind us. We were at the rear of the company so no one was behind us.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked over his shoulder.

"Nothing just dreaming," I said taking the same position that I was just in. I couldn't shake off that warning so sleep eluded me for the time being. But being in this position felt quite nice. Being with Fili and Kili and actually all the dwarves, Gandalf and even Bilbo I felt quite safe.

"Mr. Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked quite annoyed at the weather that soaked all of us.

"It is rain master dwarf. It will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you want it to stop raining then you should seek a different wizard," Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked. I looked up at the two and was very interested at their conversation.

"There are five of us. The greater of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blues' which I have forgotten their names. And Radagast the Brown," Gandalf said. At the mention of the blue wizards something seemed to smack me causing me to sit up again, looking to my left I could see something in the distance. Two people and a little girl was surrounded by flames and crumbling buildings.

"Please take her and send her somewhere she is safe," the woman from my dreams pleaded with a man clad in all blue.

"I will send her to a place where dangers are few," he said to her. She nodded and looked down at the girl who had tear stained cheeks.

She kissed the little girl and handed her over to the man and he started chanting and a portal opened and he sent the girl through the portal. "One day you will come back and I will be waiting. Tirithiel." I shook my head and looked back at the area where I saw that scene but nothing was there besides the forest.

"Ali? Ali?" I looked to my right and Fili was staring at me and then I could feel my hand was being held by Kili since it was around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. "You're crying." I touched my face and felt tears.

"I don't know what is wrong," I said trying to wipe my eyes.

"You saw something didn't you?" Gandalf asked as he looked back to us. I nodded but I really didn't want to speak about.

"It's nothing. I am fine," I said pulling my hood over my face.

The rain had finally stopped and it started to get warmer. We stopped in a clearing that looked like it was once a farm. "Fili, Kili watch after the ponies. Stay with them," Oin Gloin get a fire going," Thorin ordered. I was going to go with the brothers when Nori stopped me.

"Thorin wishes for me to train you with swords. Here," he said handing me a spare sword. I nodded and we went off to train. As Nori and I went to start I saw Gandalf marching off in the opposite direction.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked with a worried expression on his face. "Gandalf where are you going?"

"To see the company of the only one who has any sense."

"And who is that?" the hobbit asked curiously.

"My self Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf yelled marching right out of the camp site.

Nori and I went on to practice my sword fighting for a few hours until it got dark and supper was ready. I came over and Bofur handed me two bowls and Bilbo one.

"Take these to the lads I am sure they are hungry and wanting some attention from Miss. Ali here," he said making me blush as I kick his boot.

"Come on now don't tease," I said making him laugh.

We took the stew to the guys and I went to go hand one to Kili as Bilbo went to hand one to Fili. But they wouldn't take it. Their attentions were drawn somewhere else. "What is it?" I asked.

"We were suppose to be watching the ponies," Kili said looking at me.

"Only we have encountered a slight problem," Fili continued.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there is only fourteen."

We went searching to find out which ones where missing. "Daisy and Bungle are missing," Kili said coming over to Bilbo as I came over as well. Bilbo was still holding the stew and took a bowl out of my hand leaving me with mine but I had sat that one aside to help search.

"Well that's not good," Bilbo chuckled nervously. We came up to an uprooted tree, "and that is not good as well. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Ah no there's no worrying him," Fili assured. "As our official burgler we thought you might want to look into it."

"Are you sure we should let him do it alone?" I asked as Bilbo agreed with me.

"Something big uprooted these trees and it could be quite dangerous." Bilbo tried to reason.

"That is our thinking," Kili commented.

"Hey there's a light over here," Fili motioned. All of us went closer to the light and hid among the trees.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked. I looked at Kili as he said.

"Trolls." Kili and Fili jumped over the fallen tree and headed closer to see the situation. I followed close behind Kili only to be pulled into his chest as one of the ugly things walked by carrying two more of the ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty. I think they are going to eat them. We have to do something," Bilbo said making the three of us look at him.

"Yes you should," Kili said getting up and taking one of the bowls from Bilbo's hand. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid. You are so small that they wont see you."

"No...no," Bilbo tried to protest.

"It's perfectly safe. We will be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble who twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl," Fili said taking the other bowl and sending him into that direction. Bilbo went off trying to figure out what had just happened.

I turned to look at the guys. "Are you sure it's alright for him to do this?" I asked them.

"We are going to get the others. You stay here and watch him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while we are gone," Kili said making me nod. He started going off but then stopped and handed me one of his knives. "Just in case. Ali be careful." I nodded taking the knife and watched as the brothers went to get the others. I carefully made my way to watch Bilbo to make sure nothing happens.

The trolls were ugly creatures they were arguing over how to cook the horses. Bilbo made his way over to the horses and tried to free them. But he couldn't get the ropes untied and I hooted like an owl to get his attention. He looked back and saw me and I held up the knife. He nodded and I tossed it to him only for him to miss it and it fell into the grass and it made enough noise to make one of the creatures look our way. I ducked into the grass and held my breath as Bilbo stood close to the horses. The troll looked around then went back to stirring the concoction they were stirring.

I let out a sigh of relief and watched Bilbo point at the sharp object that was on the sneezing trolls side. I shook my head and pointed for him to find the knife. He mouthed 'not enough time' and crawled over to troll who sneezed a lot. He went to go grab the sword when it stood up and scratched its butt. I grimaced and Bilbo looked disgusted as well. Then he tried again to take it but was snatched up into the cloth and was used as a handkerchief. I felt bile rise to my throat.

"Blimy look's what came out of my hooter. It has arms and legs and everything," the one with the high squeaky voice said.

"What is it?" another asked. This was not good I looked back to see if the others where coming. I didn't see them so I ran to the spot where the knife landed and picked it up once I found it. I

"I dunno but I don't like the way it wriggles around," the squeaky voice said throwing the poor snot covered hobbit on the ground.

"What are you an over sized sqruill?"

"I'm a burgle-hobbit," Bilbo started to say and I smacked my head in the process.

"A burglar hobbit?"

"Can we cook it?"

"We can try." They started going after him and he tried to get away. Dodging left and right from the meaty arms and legs.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful when he's skin and bones," the one with the spoon said pushing him back.

They chased him and finally grabbed I decided that I was going to go and find the others when. "Hey there's another one over there," I was spotted. I tried to run when I was grabbed. I took the knife and stabbed the hand that held me. It shook me violently causing me to drop the knife and it smiled at me.

"Are there any more of you little fella's hiding any where?" one said grabbing Bilbo and holding him upside down.

"No."

"He's lying."

"No I'm not."

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal," the high-pitched one said. Then someone came out of the forest and hut him with his sword making him squeal.

"Drop them." It was Kili who came out and was facing the three with just his sword.

"You what?"

"I said drop them," he threatened again. The one holding me threw me towards Kili at the same time another was throwing Bilbo. Kili caught Bilbo while someone else caught me. I slammed into them making me lose my breath. Once I got it back I looked up to see that it was Fili who caught me.

"Thanks for the save," I said as he helped me up.

"No problem here's your staff," he said handing it to me and we all raced in and started fighting the trolls. Dwarves where flying everywhere as they plunged their weapons into the ugly beasts.

I ran towards one that had caught me earlier it was time for a little pay back. I used my staff as a pole and launched myself over the troll and used the sword that was given to me and plunged it into it's back causing it to roar. I let go of the sword as it stuck in its back. I fell and rolled out of the way of the foot. I turned around just in time to see them grab Bilbo and hold his arms and legs.

"Lay down your arms or we'll whip his off," one said. I looked at Thorin, then at Kili as everyone threw down their weapons. I tossed mine down as well when Kili put me behind him to protect me. Like that was going to help.

A/N: Chapter three finally finished. I am on a roll with these chapters. This one is a little longer then the rest but I just had to put in some things about Ali and Kili and Fili for the relationship part of my story. Thank you all for the reviews they are amazing. I will be starting on chapter four as soon as this is up. Cerulean89


	4. Statues and Hidden Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's.

Chapter Four

Statues and Hidden Paths

The troll that wasn't holding Bilbo went some where and came back with bags and started putting half of us in them. The other half had the misfortune of being put on a spit and over the fire. I was laying between Kili and Gloin in the nasty, smelly bags that we were shoved in like lumps of potatoes.

"Don't bother cooking 'em. Let's just sit on 'em and squash them into jelly," one troll said walking around the spit. It's nasty beady eyes looking at us licking its chops. I felt my stomach turn again and felt like retching.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a nice sprinkle of sage," another said.

"Ooh that does sound quite nice." It looked at the one who mention that.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night dawn don't lay far behind. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy on being turned to stone," the one turning the spit said.

Something clicked in my mind and I looked over at Bilbo who nodded as we both got the same idea. "Wait!" we both yelled trying to get up. Bilbo was faster at it then I was. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them. They're half-wits," Dori yelled from the spit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur yelled as well from the spit. Bilbo got up and hopped over to them.

"With the seasoning," Bilbo finished once he was up and looking at the three idiots.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger to plate this lot up," Bilbo said trying to convince them. Shouts of traitor came from the others as they tried to get after the hobbit who was trying to save our lives.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up and let the flugurbulber-hobbit talk," the other one said.

"The secret to cooking dwarves is to..." he blanked and I am looking at him and praying that something comes to mind fast. The trolls were bugging him until he said. "The secret to cooking dwarf is to...skin them first." Everyone started to object and thrash around hitting me in the process. I looked at Kili whose face was really close to mine after everyone started thrashing.

"Tom get me filletin knife," the one said in front of Bilbo said.

"What a load of wubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skin on," the one still spinning the spit said. I heard something rustling in the bushes.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." the other said picking up Bombur, "nice and crunchy." It hovered him over its mouth.

"No...no not that one. He...he's infected," Bilbo blurted.

"You what?"

"Yeah he's got worms. In...in his tubes," Bilbo said causing the troll to drop Bombur on us. Kili got most of the impact but I got hit in the chest with his head as he landed. I started coughing.

"You alright?" I heard Fili ask.

"Fine," I hissed trying to get my breath.

"In fact they all have them. They are infested with parasites. It's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it." Bilbo said shaking his head.

"Did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites!" Kili yelled and I rolled my eyes and tried to get his attention but I couldn't. Finally it was Thorin who looked at me and realized what Bilbo was trying to do. He kicked his nephew and they finally got it.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," Oin said trying to convince the dumb beasts.

"Mine are the biggest parasite, I've got huge parasites," Kili yelled.

"What would you have us do? Let em all go?"

"Well," Bilbo said turning his head.

"You think I don't know what you are up to. This little ferret. He's taking us for fools."

"F...ferret?" Bilbo questioned.

"The dawn will take you all!" I heard Gandalf yell as he climbed up a boulder.

"Whose that?"

"No body."

"Can we eat him to?" Then Gandalf hit his staff on the rock as it broke in half to have the sun beaming into the clearing. The creatures tried to cover their faces as they started to turn into stone. Everyone started to cheer.

Gandalf came over and started to untie us out of those retched bags. Everyone was helping the others get off the spit and dressed. I went over to the pile of weapons to claim my staff and make sure that it wasn't broken. I heard someone coming over and looked to see that it was Fili looking at me.

"Are you arlight Ali?" he came over and looked at me. I sat down on a rock and looked at the ground putting my head in my hands. I sighed and pushed back stray strands of hair back.

"I am so confused about my being here. Who I am. How I can do things but yet have no memory of how I mastered them," I said looking at him. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Ali all I know about you is that you are a good fighter. As good as any of us that has had years of training. You will eventually get your memories back I have no doubt. My brother and I shall be here for you if anything were to happen. Like it or not you are part of the company and a good friend," he said making me look at him and nod.

Kili came over and just as Thorin and the rest came out of the troll cave. As Thorin passed, he tossed me something. I looked at it a beautiful sword kept in a silver/blue scabbard with a different kind of writing on it. It also had a belt to keep it safely at my side. "So you have your own now," he said. I looked at it and something came to my mind.

"This was made by elves," I said unconsciously. Everyone looked at me as I stared at the blade.

"And how would you know that?" Gandalf asked looking at me.

"I am not sure. Something about this blade speaks to me," I said and then shook my head to come back to earth.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted as noises could be heard ahead of us.  
"Stay together hurry now!" Gandalf said bearing his sword. "Arm yourselves!" I grabbed my staff and headed with the others ready to fight whatever it was that was coming. Well that was until a sled pulled by rabbits came out of the thickets with a man yelling.

"Thieves, fire, murders!" yelled a man dressing in brown robes and looking disoriented. Gandalf let down his defense as he recognized the man.

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown," he said sheathing his sword. I looked back at Kili and Fili as we to let our defenses down just slightly. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is terribly wrong," the man said looking at Gandalf.

"Yes?"

He started to speak but then froze. We all watched and anticipated his words when he started to look flustered. "Just give me a minute. Oh I had a thought and now I lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." He pointed at his mouth then his face rearranged as if he just now noticed something. "Oh it's not a thought at all. Just a silly old..." Gandalf pulled out a bug out of his mouth making me gag. "Stick insect." Gandalf dropped the insect into Radagast's hand and they ended up walking off together.

I turned and looked at the others and readjusted my cloak. I looked over and saw Kili looking at me and smiled. "What?" I asked as he came over. I had to look down at him. I maybe short for a human but I am still taller than the dwarves.

How good at you at bows?" he questioned. He handed me his and an arrow. I put the arrow in the bow and set my aim on a tree. Just then there was a howl.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked. "Are there wolves out there?" he asked walking back to Bofur.

"Wolves no that was not a wolf," Bofur said pulling his hammer up to him. I noticed that there was a creature coming our way from behind them. I shot the arrow and got it in its foot. It jumped on Dwalin even being hurt from the arrow that I shot. I threw the bow back to Kili and took up my staff to get ready. Thorin killed the first creature as a second one descended on him. Which Kili shot it immediately and Dwalin took care of it by breaking its neck.

"Warg scouts. That means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin said removing his sword from the dead creature.

"Orc Pack?!" Bilbo question making me look at Thorin then back at Gandalf.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned loudly.

"No one," Thorin answered and I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Who did you tell!" he bellowed not liking the answer the soon to be dwarf king gave.

No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin question the wizard.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said making me look at Kili and Fili then at Bilbo.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"We can't. We have no ponies they bolted," Ori said and I groaned.

"What now Gandalf?" I questioned looking at the wizards.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said esthetically. I heard Gandalf trying to talk the Brown wizard out of the deal when I decided that I needed to get a scope on the situation.

"Kili give me a boost," I said. He nodded and I ran up to him and he gave me a boost into the trees. I got a good sight on a pack of creatures that were really ugly and freaky looking to. "There's a good twenty wargs and half of them have riders." I climbed down as Radagast got onto his sled.

He burst through the forest having the Orcs and Wargs chasing after him. We followed Gandalf as he was leading us towards the rocks that would serve to keep us hidden for the time being. "Come on."

As we were running my hand was grabbed by Kili keeping me at his side and Fili wasn't far behind us either. We ran through the rocks to keep us from being seen. I managed to look to the side as I could hear Radagast coming close then leading them away. "What the heck is he doing?" I said breathless.

"Stay together," Gandalf said and started the other way as we followed.

"Come on move," Thorin yelled. We were running when Thorin suddenly stopped and Ori kept going. "Ori no! Come back." Thorin pulled Ori back and out of the view of the Orcs.

"Come on move," Gandalf motioned for us to go in the opposite way.

"Where are you leading us?" I hear Thorin ask as we passed him. I didn't catch what else was said as we followed the others hoping for a safe passage.

We stopped to catch our breaths and then something could be heard above us. I felt Kili let go of my hand and looked at him as he looked at his uncle. Then he grabbed an arrow looked at me and we both nodded. He left the safety of the hiding spot and shot the warg in the leg then he shot the Orc causing it to fall upon us. The thing made such a loud noise that I had no doubt that it is attracting the others towards us. Dwalin and Bifur attacked the Orc and killed it.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled as we started once more. As we ran we noticed that they were gaining on us. "That way!" We were surrounded Kili was up further and I was not to far from him and Fili.

"There are more coming!" Kili shouted to us.

"Kili shoot them!" Thorin yelled. Oh boy did I wish that I had a bow and a quiver full of arrows myself. I got into a fighting stance as they started to get closer.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

"Where's Gandalf!" someone yelled. I turned and looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled taking up his axe.

Ori used his sling shot and hit the warg in the head as it had no effect.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled. I went over to Ori and had him behind me so I could at least protect him as best I could. Since I had a sword and staff and all little Ori had was a sling shot. Not a very particle weapon of choice.

"Stay behind me Ori!" I shouted. He did as he was told which I was thankful for.

"This way you fools!" I heard Gandalf yell. We all started to head over to where Gandalf disappeared. Everyone started going down into the cave and getting out of danger. I went to turn and felt a sharp pain rip through my ankle making me fall to the ground. I tried getting up but the pain was just unbearable. 'Curses why now do I roll my ankle now of all times?' I chastised myself cringing at the pain.

"Ali!" both Fili and Kili yelled.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled.

"I got her!" Fili yelled as Kili still shot the Orcs with arrows. Fili picked me up and we made it down with everyone else as Kili and Thorin followed close behind.

Then there was a horn being blown. Then an Orc fell down towards us dead and Thorin pulled out the arrow. "Elves."

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked further back in the cave.

"Follow it of course," Bofur replied and we all headed towards the path. Fili still held me in his arms.

"I think I can manage if I could lean on someone?" I said but he refused to put me down.

"The pathway is too narrow to walk side by side. Here Fili let me help her," Kili said taking me in his arms. I blushed ten shades of red.

"I am sorry I must be heavy," I said looking at him. As we moved through the tunnel Kili being mindful of my injured ankle.

"No actually you are very light for being so tall," he said making me blush again. We finally made it to the exit of the path and there was a site that made me feel almost like home.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name," Gandalf said as we looked on.

"Rivendell," Bilbo said sounding just as stunned as I was.

A/N: Chapter four completed. Next chapter is the chapter that I have longed to write. I am going to have so much fun with it. Thanks for everyone following this story, favoriting this story and has left a review. Please review they are welcomed. just no flames please. Well on to the next chapter. Thanks again.


	5. True Identities

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ocs

Chapter 5

True Identities

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea," Gandalf said. Thorin turned around and started talking to Gandalf. I ignored him and looked on at the beautiful site. Kili sat me down and leaning on him since my ankle was still tender. Looking on in awe there was just so much beauty this place possessed. Waterfalls glistened in the setting sun, like golden liquid pouring from the city.

We followed Gandalf leading us towards the city. Limping down the path using my staff as a walking stick. I refused to be carried anymore by Fili and Kili not wanting to be a burden on them anymore then I have been. We crossed over a bridge leading us further into the city. We stopped and looked around when someone was coming towards us.

"Mithrandir," the elf said causing Gandalf to turn to the one greeting him.

"Ah Lindir," Gandalf greeted. Then they started speaking in some sort of language that none of us didn't understand. "I Must speak with Lord Elrond." He replied.

Standing next to Kili my hand on his shoulder to keep my balance so I didn't fall or put wait on my injured ankle. Suddenly a horn was blown behind us Kili pushed me into the middle of all the dwarves. As more elves came and circled us on their horses someone stepped on my foot making me hiss and groaned as dark spots clouded my vision. I felt my stomach turn and a wave of nausea had me putting a hand to my mouth for fear of throwing up on someone.

"Gandalf," I heard one of them say but in the mean time I slumped against my staff and finally slid to the ground. My staff clattered to the ground making someone look at me.

"Ali!" I heard Fili and Kili's voices yell as I fought back the urge to pass out. They were at my side in a moment. I looked at Kili as he picked me up once again.

Then the elf that was talking to Gandalf learning his name is Lord Elrond turned to us and looked at me. His eyes held interest at my presence. Then he said something that none of us understood. The dark spots starting to leave my vision and the urge to pass out faded with them.

"What does he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin yelled making everyone else shout at once. Creating even more tension between the elves and dwarves. Then it was Gandalf who spoke.

"No master Gloin. He is offering you food." They turned into the circle and started conversing together.

"Should we?" one whispered.

"Why not? Besides Ali is in need of healing," Bofur said looking at me. Then they turned around.

"Well in that case lead on," Gloin said. We started following a she-elf that Lord Elrond had asked to show us the way for food and lodging. Lord Elrond stopped Kili and I as he motioned Lindir to come over.

"Lindir why don't you take Ali was it to the healers. While you can go on with your kin for some food and rest," he suggested. I felt Kili's grip tighten around me to keep me protected from the elves. "Do not worry she will be well cared for."

"Kili I will be fine. After some healing I will find you and the others," I said reassuring him. Kili hesitantly let Lindir take me in his arms as he was led away with the others .

As Lindir took me to a chamber a woman with long brown hair and a lavender dress came over to us. She led him over to a table and sat me down and bowed. "I will come back in a little while to take you back to your um...company," he said with a little disdain in his voice. I glared at him as he left the chamber. The woman came over and bowed to me.

"I am Aranel please relax," she introduced herself as lifted my pant leg to inspect my ankle. She took off my boot as I hissed in pain."It is not broken my dear but is indeed badly sprained. This shall help and heal the injury faster," she said putting an oil that smelt amazing and put it on my swollen ankle. There was a tingling sensation and then the throbbing pain turned into a dull ache. "If you would like you may freshen up and change into some clean clothes before you rejoin your party. I will be in later to dress your wound."

"I thank you," I said as she nodded and left me to bathe in privacy. I hobbled over to the bath that was drawn by other women and left some oils and told me which ones were for what. I said my thanks as they left me alone.

After my bath I changed into a simple gown. The color was that of a light green and it had long sleeves. It had a long skirt that covered my feet and trailed about a foot behind me. 'I hope I can walk in this without tripping.' I thought to myself when there was a knock on the door. It opened it to see that Lindir was standing there as well as Aranel. She wrapped my ankle and Lindir held out his arm.

"Are you ready to join the others?" he asked me. I nodded and he simply looked at me. I arched an eyebrow at his look. "Forgive me it's just that there is something quite familiar about you."

"Oh how so? I have never been here."

"It is your elegance that reminds me of someone," he said. We continued on to where everyone else sat looking at the food not knowing what it was. I saw an empty seat next to Kili and went to go sit by him. When I got to the table and sat down everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked them. They shook their heads and went back to their meal.

"You look really pretty Ali," Ori said blushing a little causing me to blush ten shades of red.

"Thank you Ori. Now um...Kili could you pass me the bread over there?" I asked looking at him. He just stared at me making me blush even more. "Kili?"

"Oh right the bread. Here," he said handing me a piece. I took it but he wouldn't let go of my hand and the bread. I cleared my throat and he let go and I gave him my thanks.

After dinner Lord Elrond came over to us. "Lady Ali there is someone who wishes to speak with you," he said. Leading me to another room away from the dwarves there was a woman in the room. "Lady Saerien I have brought the young woman you requested." Then the woman from my dreams stepped up to me and she smiled and put her hand to my face. Lord Elrond leaving us to converse alone.

"You have finally come back to me Tirithiel," she said. Looking at her, her beauty was even more wonderful than in my dreams. Her pale hair glistening with the pale rising moon. Her green eyes the same color as precious emeralds.

"Please my lady who is this Tirithiel?" I asked her. She led me over to a bench and we sat down.

"My dear girl there is just so much that I need to tell you. Tirithiel is your true name. You are my daughter." She held my hands in hers and stroked my fingers with her long slender ones. I just stared at her and then finally snapping out of it. I came to the conclusion.

"So my dreams, those were memories of when I was a child?" I asked her. She nodded. I stood up and looked out at the scenery. "Then you sent me away out of danger. From what did you send me away from?"

"I sent you to be safe from the destruction of our home and the threat of a dragon," she said placing her hand on my shoulder. Looking at her with shocked eyes as something came to me.

"You mean I was alive during the attack of Smaug and the ruthless take over of Erebor?" She nodded confirming my suspicions. "So how is it that I am only 24 years old when the attack happened over a hundred years ago?"

"That my dear is a mystery even for me. I speculate that in the world where you were sent, time moved slower than it did here. But the only importance now is that you are home to stay." I looked at her and then remembered the man.

"What about my father?" She looked back at the rising moon then back at me. Sorrow was evident in her eyes though she didn't shed a tear.

"He fell trying to help the Dwarves escape the dragon. He was very good friends with the dwarves of Erebor." Sorrow fell into my heart for I will never know the man who was my father. Mother placed something on my finger, looking at it it was a simple silver ring with what looked like leaves carved in it. "This was given to me by your father before the dragon came. He got it from the dwarves as he did a lot of trading with them. You see my dear your father was a merchant in Dale, he was always welcomed by the dwarves."

"Thank you mother." I felt something warm flow through the ring into me. She smiled. "So that means I am half elf?" She nodded I sighed not intending to make it audible.

"Does that not appeal to you?" she questioned. I shook my head taking her hands.

"Not at all. I am happy that I found out who I finally am. But my friends seem to be wary of the elves and I do not know why," I said looking down. She put her hand to my face and lifted it and looked into my eyes she sighed.

"The reason Thorin Oakenshield is wary of elves became of the result when the dragon attacked Erebor, the Elves did not aide them and left. Leaving the wounded and now exiled dwarves," she said and I looked at where the others where at I could see a fire going on in the distance. "My dear you have fallen for one of the dwarves." She caught me off guard looking back at her and she smiled. I sighed and decided to tell her.

"There is actually two dwarves, they saved me from drowning. They have been with me the whole time I have been here. They are good friends but I am afraid that once they find out that I am half elf then they wont like me anymore. Even the others are my friends now. I don't want to betray their trust. It seems like they have had enough betrayal to last them a lifetime." I looked back at the others hearing their merry laughter float on the breeze.

"My dear if they feel for you the way you feel about them then no matter what race you are they will still like you. Give them a chance."

"Ali?" we heard someone say behind us. I turned around to see that it was Fili and Kili standing behind us. I looked at them and smiled a little.

"Fili, Kili please meet my mother," I said and they looked at me and then looked at each other. They weren't smiling and looked at me with sadness and betrayal in their eyes. I felt as if my heart was breaking.

"I must thank you for rescuing my daughter sons of Lady Dis," they looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"How is it that you know our mother?" Fili asked getting on the defensive side.

"My husband was friends with King Thror, Prince Thrain, and Prince Thorin. We lived in Dale, my husband was a merchant and did business with your family. He died trying to help the dwarves flee Erebor after the attack of Smaug." Mother said and they tilted their heads to her in a sort of respect but it was clearly confusing to them.

"Lady Saerien how on earth?" another asked behind us. We all turned to see that it was Thorin. His meeting with Lord Elrond must have finished. "I thought you were dead?"

"I managed to escape the destruction of Dale but lost two of the ones that I cherished beyond my life. But you brought my daughter back to me and to that I am thankful," mother said taking my hands.

"I should have realized sooner. You are Leon's spitting image," Thorin said looking at me. "I am sorry for your loss Lady Saerien."

"Like wise Thorin Oakenshield," mother said bowing her head. She looked at me and smiled. "I believe it is late and you all must be tired. Please rest and I will see you in the morning Tirithiel." She kissed my forehead and she left and us four went back to where the others where.

I sat down next to the wall a little further from the rest of the dwarves. Kili and Fili went to the rest of them as they laughed when Bofur threw a sausage at Bombur, catching the flying meat causing the table underneath him to crash to the ground. Laughter ensued everyone as the poor dwarf had trouble getting up.

I still felt the heartache of the look the brothers gave me when they found out the truth. Even for me finding out that I am half elf was still over whelming. I looked nothing like an elf. I am short, no point to my ears and if you ask me I am very clumsy. I couldn't sleep and got up to get some air and some peace and quiet.

I looked at the ring that was on my finger and thought of my father. I wish I remembered him more. "I forged that for your father to give to your mother," someone said making me jump and spun around. Wincing at the pain that came from my ankle from the sudden movement.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Leon wasn't just a merchant nor was he just a human. He was an honorary dwarf. He showed loyalty to my family and people. I remember the day of the attack. He came to find me and helped my sister to safety. He went back for my grandfather but he was taking long so I went in and found my grandfather but Leon was nowhere to be seen. I never knew what happened."

"So does me being an elf put an end to accompanying you on your quest?" I asked hoping that this wasn't the end for me. I felt an ache. I never realized that these dwarves were like family to me.

"Unless you want to stay here?" he said. Looking at him he gave me a never before seen smirk. But it didn't last long. "You are Leon's daughter. Lady Saerien is the last elf that I can put trust in. You have shown us loyalty. The other's wont be the same if you just left."

"Thank you," I smiled looking back at the night sky.

"But don't think I will go lightly on you," he said walking off. "Oh and this conversation never happened." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

A/N: Wow this chapter gave me problems writing it. I didn't want it to be fluffy and I didn't want it to be boring either. I wanted to keep it simple but also entertaining as well. I didn't want it to be mushy or flat. Hoped you liked it. Reviews are nice and show me that people like this story and it isn't getting boring. Thank you ~Cerulean89


	6. Mending Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ocs

Chapter Six

Mending Bonds

Heading back to the others I noticed Lindir was at the entrance of the room the dwarves were in looking around. He noticed me coming over, he bowed catching me off guard. "Lady Tirithiel, my Lord Elrond has asked me to lead you to your chambers," he said. Looking back at the others as the merry laughter started to fade into soft humming. I went to the entrance and looked in on my friends for that is what they have become. They were settling down and smoking their pipes before going to sleep. This will be my first night without them since joining their quest.

My attention was drawn to Kili and Fili who were having a conversation. They were laughing and having a good time. Until Fili looked and noticed me, his smile fell from his face. He said something to his brother, using his pipe to point at me. Kili looked up at the direction Fili was looking. His eyes, those deep brown orbs that held so much life in them captured my blue ones. They held what I assumed was hatred, making my heart ache once again. I sighed and looked back at Lindir taking his arm that he held out. He started to lead the way to my designated chambers, away from the others. 'Maybe I should just stay here.' I thought feeling lonely at that thought of not seeing my friends anymore.

"Lady Tirithiel is there something the matter?" Lindir asked. I looked at him giving my best forced smile.

"It's nothing. Thank you for seeing me to my chambers. Good Evening Lindir." Bowing my head to him as he took his leave once we arrived.

Entering into the room I shut the door and slid to the floor and put my head on my knees. If I had known finding out what I am was going to be this painful I would have rather stayed in the dark. Sighing getting up going over to the balcony as the summer breeze drifted into the room. The moon was almost behind the mountains. Dawn wasn't far behind so deciding that sleep might help forget the days events even just for a few hours. Laying down, sleep took me instantly.

I awoken to a knock on the door. An elf maiden poked her head into my room. "Excuse me Lady Tirithiel you have visitors," she said. I sat up and raked my fingers through my hair. The elf maiden let in Ori, Bofur and Bilbo.

"Wow lassie what did you do to get a room like this?" Bofur asked looking around the vast room.

"Don't you mean Lady Tirithiel? Because you are an elf," Ori said looking back at me.

"Thorin told us about your past," Bilbo mentioned. Getting off the bed, walking over to the balcony. My back to them looking out into the distance.

"Do you hate me now?" Feeling upset to my stomach thinking that they did.

"Why would you say something like that?" Ori asked. Turning around I saw their shocked expressions.

"Lass you have been with us for the last few weeks. You are our friend no matter what you are. You are like family to us," Bofur said making me smile.

"Are you sure?"

"You will always be Ali to us lass," Bofur smiled.

"Will you come back?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course." We walked back to the others where I was questioned by everyone on where I was.

"Where did you go lass?" Dori asked.

"I am sorry I didn't think that I would be welcomed after you all found out that I am half elf," I said blushing like mad.

"Lass you are part of the company whether you like it or not," Balin said with a wink making me smile and nod at the kind old dwarf.

After a while I saw Fili and Kili standing a little ways from us. I went over to them and cleared my throat. "Hello?" They turned around and I suddenly felt nervous.

"Hello," both said in unison. I took a piece of my hair and started playing with it nervously.

"Do you um...hate me?" I asked looking anywhere but at them.

"Nah...we like you too much," Fili said coming over and hugged me. Then his arms went up to my head pulling me into a head lock and ruffled my hair. He let go and winked, heading back with the others leaving Kili and I alone.

"Do you hate me Kili?" I asked smoothing down my hair. He shook his head and smiled.

"No I don't hate you. How can I hate you? You didn't know who you were when we found you. Besides your father saved my mother. I just hope you can forgive me for last night," he said. I smiled and hugged him causing him to tense then melt into the hug.

"That's good. I don't know what I would have done if my two best friends hated me," I smiled looking at him then at Fili. I took Kili's hand and went to Fili and took his. They smiled and we sat down and it was like old times. Laughing and pulling pranks on the other. They actually pulled one on me saying my ears were starting to point. And foolishly put my hands to them feeling them still smooth and round.

After a few hours mother came to speak with me. I told the others that I would be back and they nodded. I followed her to another part of the city and to her chambers. "Tirithiel I have something for you," she said pointing at the bed. On the bed there were clothes for me to wear. "These are for you, better than the clothes you were wearing."

I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you mother," and went to put them on. Black pants, a light blue tunic that fell to mid-thigh, a black leather belt and black leather boots that went to my knees. The shoes were the right size making my feet feel so much better than the ones that I had before that were a tad to big for my small feet. Mother sat me down and brushed my hair, pulling it back as she braided it so it wouldn't be in my way.

"You look just like your father. He would be so proud of you," she said finishing the braid. I turned and stood taking her slender hands into mine.

"I wished I could have known him."

"Me to darling. You should get back to the others," she said kissing my head. When I started to head back to the others mother gave me one last gift. Finger-less leather gloves. "Be safe my darling." I nodded and gave her a hug and walked back to the others.

"Now that is more like a traveling outfit lassie," Bofur said smiling.

"Thanks Bofur. Mother gave it to me," I said just as Thorin came over to us.

"Pack up everything you can. We leave at dawn," he barked and looked at me and I nodded to him. Saying that I am with you. I packed my satchel with some provisions that we would need on the road. I took out the cloak Kili gave me and put it on and sat my sword and staff next to me in preparations of leaving fast. I was getting thirsty and headed to get something to drink. I could over hear Thorin speaking to Balin.

"We can no longer wait for Gandalf here. We already know the council's answer," Thorin said. Balin agreed and then went to say something about Gandalf.

"We will press on and wait for Gandalf in the mountains to rejoin us. And the lass?"

"She will be coming, but I will send her back if she doesn't pull her weight. You hear me Ali?" Thorin barked and I stepped out with a cup of water that I had fetched from a trickling stream. I nodded and finished the water. I filled a canteen with the fresh water and headed back to the others and placed it in my bag. Night had fallen and I felt extremely tired.

I laid down and covered up with my cloak when Fili and Kili came over and smiled as they leaned up against the wall next to me. "We are glad that you are coming," Kili said closing his eyes.

"Me to. Good night Kili, Fili." I yawned and then fell into a deep slumber.

When I awoke I could hear song birds. The sun hadn't risen yet but it would shortly. I decided that I wanted to see mother before I left. So getting up quietly so to not wake the others. I found her sitting and listening to the morning birds. She heard me and smiled as I sat beside her.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything." She smiled and took my hands in hers.

"I am glad that you are home. That I got to see you after so many years. To see the woman you have grown to be. You make me so proud Tirithiel," she said. I hugged her and she hugged back. After we parted I looked at the sky and decided that I should head back. She kissed my head before I headed back to the others.

. Once I was back in the room I noticed the others were still sleeping but Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were not there. I looked at Fili's sleeping form then at his brother's. Something began to stir in my heart as I stared at the youngest brother. My heart felt like it was going to nearly jump out of my chest. Just looking at his face and his lips, those swee lips that I wanted to kiss. I shook my head 'What am I thinking about kissing my friend for?' I sighed and went over to my sword and put it on just as Thorin came in and started waking everyone up.

"You were up early," Balin said coming over to me as I finsihed buckling my belt and looking at the ever wise dwarf. I felt my cheeks flame and looked down to find my satchel.

"I was saying farewell to my mother," I said trying to get my redden cheeks under control before looking up. He chuckled, looking at him and shaking his head.

"Ahh lass you needn't be so shy. I see things even in my old age. Don't keep things hidden for too long or something might happen," he said winking at me walking over to Thorin. I looked back at Kili and Fili as they were strapping their packs and weapons to their backs before we left. Kili looked up and smiled, I smiled back feeling the heat returning to my cheeks again.

"Let's get a move on before we are stopped," Thorin ordered and we started to leave quickly and quietly so we wouldn't get caught making our leave.

We had reached the borders of Rivendell and the wild. Thorin had Balin take the lead as he spoke to Bilbo about staying close. I was in the front of the group with Kili in front and Fili behind me. Bilbo was next to me until the path was too narrow to walk side by side. Kili took my hand as the slope started to get more and more rocky. I tried to ignore the spark that came from the connection.

We traveled until night fell and we made camp. Gloin and Oin made the fire as Kili, Fili and I went to get some firewood for the night. Once we came back to the camp I sat the wood down and unlaced my boots and started rubbing my feet. "Sore feet?" Fili asked. I nodded continuing to rub my heals.

"Not used to walking this much. I do miss those ponies dearly," I said making Fili laugh. Putting my shoes back on when Bombur and Bofur finished dinner. They handed us bowls that had rationed stew. I ate with a grateful stomach when I was finished I took back the bowl to Bofur. I went over to my stuff and laid down feeling extremely tired. I was almost asleep when I felt someone lay next to me. "Hello?" yawning looking at Kili who smiled.

"Fili and I are right by you to make sure nothing happens," he said making me roll my eyes. I was just to tired to argue. Smiling I shut my eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. When we were woken to continue our journey I felt two pairs of arms around me. Realizing that it was Fili and Kili I smiled as I felt protected by my best friends. I noticed my face was really close to Kili's making me blush. He opened his eyes and smiled when he realized he wasn't dreaming a slight blush crept on his face. We all sat up and started getting ready to make our way to the Misty Mountains.

"How come I woke up in a Fili, Kili hug?" I asked them causing both brothers to blush. Man I was on a roll with making the brothers flush.

"While you were sleeping you started shivering so we decided to keep you warm," Fili said smirking. I nodded and we went on talking and joking earning a few snickers from the others once in a while.

As the day wore on, dark ominous clouds gathered over our heads and started pouring. I pulled up my hood as we trudged through mud and slippery slopes. We stopped at the base of the Misty Mountains and the rain still hasn't let up. We found a cave to stay in for the time being. I took off my cloak so it could dry. I took out my braid as well so my damp hair could dry.

"Everyone get some sleep we continue no matter the weather in a few hours," Thorin said in the front of the cave. "Dwalin take first watch."

I leaned up against the wall of the cave and sighed. Kili sat down next to me and touched my hair. "It's very beautiful," he said letting the damp strands go through his fingers.

"Thank you," I smiled looking at him. He was playing with it and then started to braid it.

"Oh do you mind?" he asked.

"No go ahead," I smiled as he took more hair and started to braid a single braid. While he was braiding, someone was humming a tune that sounded familiar but I couldn't places it. I had fallen asleep to the peaceful tune. Not long after I had fallen asleep someone was shaking me.

"Time to go," Kili whispered. Pulling my hair back into it's one long braid along with the braid that Kili did, I didn't feel like taking it out so I wove it through the main braid. We headed for the exit of the cave. It was still raining earning a groan from me, before I pulled up my hood Fili looked at my hair and smiled making me look at him.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and continued into the rain. Not before giving a wink to Kili making me wonder what in the world was going on. I pulled up my hood and walked outside to continue on our way through the Misty Mountains.

A/N: Hope everyone liked this. It took me a long time to type this. Changing it, deleting parts, editing and more editing. Please leave reviews they are much appreciative. Thanks again for reading. Next chapter shall be started shortly.


	7. Storms

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs

Chapter Seven

Storms

The rain just kept coming in torrents. Pelting us and making the path even more dangerous than it would have been dry. Curses flew out of everyone's mouths as we slipped against the wet surface of the rock. Still the rain never let up even once. I was starting to think that the sun was never going to appear again. My foot caught a rock causing me to fall into Kili's back. He looked over his shoulder's at me with a worried look.

"You alright?" he asked over the thunder of the storm.

"Yeah just tripped over a blasted rock!" I yelled back to him. We continued on as the wind was now whipping as hard as it could. I would occasionally look back at Fili and Bilbo from time to time. Bilbo almost fell off the edge a few times and if it wasn't for Bofur and Dwalin we would have lost him.

"We must find shelter!" Throin yelled from the front of the line.

"Look out!" Dwalin yelled causing all of us to look out into the distances. A huge boulder was flying through the air and right at us.

"Ali!" Kili yelled pushing me closer to the mountain side and protecting me with his body. The boulder crashed into the mountain raining debris upon us.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin yelled pointing out at something that was moving among the rocks. "It's a thunder battle!" Just then the rocks formed into a figure.

"Well bless me. The legends were true. Stone...stone giants!" Bofur yelled as the figure broke off a boulder and once again threw it at us. But it collided with another figure sending it backwards.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin yelled at Bofur as he was grabbed by Dwalin. As more and more rocks fell upon us. Then the ground beneath us started to tremble and rumble. As if it was moving.

"HOLD ON!" Dwalin yelled as we all tried to stay in one place. Just then the path between me and Kili started to break apart. Fili grabbed me and pulled me into his arms as Kili yelled for us.

"Ali, Fili take my hand!" Kili held out his hand for us. But we moved away from him to fast and couldn't reach. I felt sick to my stomach as we got further away from the others. They watched us with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Kili!" I yelled. We looked up and realizing that we were on the knees of another stone giant. This wasn't going to be good. I looked ahead of us as another one came towards the one we were on. It head butted the creature knocking it back. The knee of the creature collided into the mountain and the others quickly got off. While the rest of us were clinging for dear life. "What are we going to do!" I yelled at Fili. He shook his head and continued to hold on to me.

So many giants surrounded the mountains punching, and throwing boulders at the other. Finally the one we were on was clobbered in the head by a boulder. It swayed and started to fall backwards as we lurched forward and headed straight for the mountain. I closed my eyes holding onto Fili for dear life. We collided into the rock and I could feel Fili protect me from being flattened. The giant that we had been on reeled back and fell into the deep casam below. I could hear Thorin shouting.

"NO...NO..." then he came rushing around the little bend calling for his nephew. "FILI!"

"We're alright! We're alive!" someone shouted. Fili helped me stand up and I hugged him feeling relief now that we were back on the solid mountain and not on those stone giants.

"Ali, Fili," Kili came over and hugged his brother. Then he looked at me and put his hands to my face. "You're not hurt are you?" I shook my head and I saw him smile. "Good." He hugged me we broke apart when Bofur started yelling.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit!" We could hear grunting and I saw someone's hands clinging to the slippery rocks.

"There!" I shouted pointing at the ledge.

"Get him!" Dwalin bellowed throwing himself to the ground to grab him. I clung to Kili with bated breath as everyone was trying to save Bilbo from falling. He slipped and I grabbed Kili as his arms tightened around me. Thorin jumped down and hoisted him back up. Then Thorin slipped and I felt Kili go ridged, Dwalin managed to grab him and pull him up.

"I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin said relief in his voice.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should have never come. He has no place amoungst us." Thorin angerly looked at the hobbit and started toward a cave. "Dwalin."

I let out my breath and laid my head against Kili's head as his arms rubbed my back comforting me. Fili was helping Bombur up as we followed the others headed for the cave. Once we got in Gloin went to start a fire but Thorin stopped that idea from happening. Kili lead me over to a spot, sitting down I took off my cloak and rung it out and it started to dry. I looked back at him and he smirked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I thought I lost you," he said taking my hands. I smiled and then we heard sighing. We looked over at Fili as he smirked.

"Just tell her brother, or I will." Fili stated making me look at him then at Kili who had a glare on his face.

"Aye lad you put a courting braid in her hair and she doesn't know our customs," Bofur said making me look at Kili as he blushed.

"Courting braid?" I asked putting my hand to the braid that he put in my hair.

"Aye when a dwarf falls in love they put courting braids in the woman he loves hair," Bofur said chuckling. I turned to Kili and felt my face flaming.

"Is that true Kili?" asking with the utmost seriousness. He looked at me and nodded my heart-felt like it skipped a beat. He smile and pulled my face to his and he kissed me. I was shocked at first but than started kissing back. We heard clapping and realizing what we did in front of the others, made my face even redder then before. I hid my face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It does an old dwarf proud to see pure love," I heard Balin say. I had a feeling that he knew that we liked each other but were too stubborn to tell the other.

"Kili, Ali may I have a word," this time it was Thorin that said it. I gulped and felt Kili tense at the sound of his uncles voice. A million thoughts ran through my head as we stood up and headed for the back of the cave.

"Yes uncle?" Kili said once we made it to the back of the cave. Kili held my hand while standing in front of his uncle. I looked at Thorin and noticed a small whisp of a smile before it was gone.

"I will not permit you, either of you to become distracted by the other. If either of you slip up I will not allow the courting." He scolded but then clapped his nephew on the shoulder and took my hand in his and patted it. Then he walked back to the front of the cave and shouted, "get some sleep we start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan," Balin said making me look at him and Thorin.

"Plans change. Bofur take the first watch," Thorin said going over to a spot and laid down.

Kili and I laid down next to Fili and I simply passed out from events the day. I wasn't asleep for very long when I heard whispered voices. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked and saw that it was Bofur and Bilbo. I stood up pulling on my cloack as it was chilly in the cave. I went over to them as they were arguing. "What are you guys talking about? Bilbo shouldn't you be asleep?" I questioned earning a glance at the two.

"He's leaving, going back to Rivendell," Bofur said making me look at the hobbit who has become another good friend. I frowned and felt hurt that he was leaving us.

"Why?" I asked him. He frowned even more and looked around.

"I should have never ran out my door," Bilbo said turning around.

"You're home sick. I understand," Bofur tried to reason with the determined hobbit.

"No you don't, you don't understand. None of you do, you're dwarves. You're...you're used to this life. To...to living on the road. Never settling in one place. Never belonging anywhere." Bilbo said the last bit and I saw the hurt flash through Bofur's eyes.

"Bilbo Baggins what a nasty thing to say," I snapped. Realizing what he said I saw that he regretted instantly saying that.

"Now I am sorry, I didn't..." he cut himself off as he tried to think of what to say.

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere," Bofur said looking around at the others. Especially his cousin and brother. He looked back at Bilbo and gave him a small smile. "I wish you all the luck in the world." Bilbo looked at him surprised then he looked at me. "I really do." He patted Bilbo's shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head. "Just be careful on your way," I hugged him then headed back to lay beside Kili. I felt silent tears fell down my cheeks. Kili's arm reached for me in his sleep and pulled me into his chest.

"What's that?" Bofur asked then something started to rumble underneath us. I am starting to get sick of this mountain. Never being sturdy under our feet.

"Wake up!" Thorin yelled. "Wake up!" Then the floor moved opening up we plummeted deeper into the mountain. When we landed with a thud we started to stand up until we were ambushed by goblins. They started pulling and pushing us. I quickly grabbed my hood and placed it over my head as the nasty creatures continued to push and prod us. herding us like cattle to where ever they wanted us to go. We tried to fight them off but it was no use. Nori and I looked back to see that Bilbo was left behind. I nodded before being violently pushed forward.

They led us deeper into the mountain. They smelt horrible and looked even worse. As they were touching me I felt the urge to throw up. There was so many of them, this wasn't looking good for us. We stopped in front of one fat, ugly monster as the other's stripped us of our weapons. The fat goblin got off of what looked like a throne and looked at us.

"Who would be so bold to come into my kingdom?" he sneered looking over us. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He sounded a bit paranoid asking that last part.

"Dwarves your malevolence," another spoke.

"Dwarves?"

"Found them on the front porch," it said.

"Well just don't stand there search them. Every crack, every crevice." Their hands started to pry through us. Even taking poor Oin's hearing horn and smashing it. "What are you doing in these parts?" I kept my hood up and felt Kili's hand take mine as none of us said anything. I was shaking and I knew Kili could feel it. "Speak." It commanded. Again no one said anything. "Very well if they will not talk. We'll make them sqwuak. Bring out the mangler, bring up the bone breaker. Start with the youngest." It pointed a sausage finger at poor Ori.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled causing the goblins to move out of his way.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain." It gave a mocking bow to him and then looked up. "Oh I am forgetting you don't have a mountain and you are not a king. Which makes you nobody really." Thorin didn't say anything. "I know somebody that will pay a pretty price for your head. Just a hint nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg?"

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin disdain clear in his voice.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you? Send word to the pale orc that I have found his prize," it said to a small nasty thing attached to a rope as it left laughing. As it turned, its nasty eyes locked on my figure. "What do we have here?" Kili pulled me behind him but it just pushed him away from me. It grabbed the hood and pulled it back. "A woman. What is a woman doing with a bunch of dwarves.

"None of you business," I heard Thorin hiss under his breath.

"Bring her to me." It said. I was pushed forward by the goblins as Kili tried to get back to me. The other's were trying to get me behind them as well but it was no use. When I was pushed I landed on my hands and knees in front of the goblin king. It's face got closer to mine, again making me want to throw up.

"She seems to be the weakness of these dwarves. You shall be first tortured. Unless someone saves you by telling me what I want to know." I tried to get up but I was pinned down. We could hear carts being pulled over the wood slats of the bridge. Then it started to sing "Bones will me shattered. Necks will be wrung...from racks you'll be hung." It was certainly happy to bring us pain. Kili and the others were being prodded again and they were trying to fight them off.

One of the goblins that spoke earlier pulled Thorin's sword up and unsheathed it. Throwing it down in front of the goblin king as he coward before it. "I know that sword. It's the goblin cleaver. The blade that sliced a thousand necks." They started to whip us. I finally was let go and thrown back with the others. "Kill them all. Bring me his head!" It roared. I made it back to Kili just as there was a bright light and a force that threw everyone to the ground.

A figure came towards us and I realized that it was Gandalf. "Take up arms. And Fight." he said. "FIGHT!"

A/N: Wow this chapter was didn't take me long to write at all. Hope you all enjoyed it. Just a few more chapters and we are at the end of the first movie. Not sure if I want to take off where the film left off with the book or just wait until the next movie. There will be other stories that I will write as well. Have some other ideas for a few of them. Please leave reviews if you would be so kind. Thank you ~Cerulean89


	8. Dangers of the Mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc.

Chapter Eight

Dangers of the Mountain

Bombur was the first to get to our weapons and threw them back to us. Grabbing my staff and sword I started fighting the nasty, foul-smelling creatures. I knocked the creatures off the bridge near me and followed the others as we made haste to get to safety. Kili looked behind for me and almost fell off the planks. I grabbed him and pulled him back on.

We ran fighting off everything that came our way. I was jumped by a beast as it pulled me backwards. Losing my footing I fell off the planks."KILI!" I yelled trying to reach his hand but was just out of his reach. I thought I was a goner until someone grabbed my hand. It was Fili and he lifted me up and we continued to run slashing and slicing. We continued to run following Gandalf as he was leading us through the mountain and the hoard of goblins. Kili managed to block arrows that were shot at him. He pulled down a ladder and used it to push on coming goblins off and use the ladder as a bridge. Fili waited until I crossed and kicked it away causing shrieks as some fell off and down into the dark abyss.

Gandalf knocked down a boulder crushing everything in its path as it rolled down the path. We finally reached what looked like the exit only to blocked by the goblin king. It swung at Gandalf with its staff knocking him back into the others. "What are you going to do now wizard?" It questioned with its big bulging eyes looking at us.

Gandalf put his staff in its eye and sliced its stomach and it let out a wail. It looked and started to nod making me confused at what this thing was going to do now.

"That'll do it," it said. Gandalf cut its throat and it fell. The sound of snapping boards could be heard below us. Kili grabbed me as the bridge we were on started falling. I closed my eyes holding on for dear life.

"Don't let of me!" I shouted to him. His arms warped around me as we slid deeper into the mountain. We landed with a thud and it threw me out of Kili's grasp and closer to Gandalf. He helped me up and looked around to get our bearing.

"Well that could have been worse," Bofur said and just as the words left his mouth the goblin king's body fell on them. I winced as the heavy, smelly corpse was laying on top of my friends.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin said trying to catch his breath. I went over to help Kili get on his feet and out from under the body for the goblin. He smiled but then his face became a shock of horror. I looked up and saw thousands of goblins heading our way.

"GANDALF!" Kili yelled taking my hand and leading us away.

"There are to many of them. We can't fight them all!" Dwalin said helping Nori to his feet.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight run," the wizard said leading the way out of the cave. We ran out into the daylight and started down the mountain side. I tripped over a rock and fell but Kili grabbed me and we continued down the mountain. "Fili, Kili, Ali, and Bombur that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf looked around as we all did. Still not finding him. Kili looked at me and wipped off the blood from the cuts on my cheeks from the goblins. I winced as he touched one.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss before Gandalf started yelling again.

"Where's our hobbit!"

"Curse the halfling, now he's lost," Dwalin yelled.

"I thought he was with Dori last," someone said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori yelled.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf roared.

"Ali and I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Nori suggested as they turned to me and I nodded.

"Well what happened exactly tell me."

"I will tell you what happened." Thorin interrupted. "Master Baggins found his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing more than his soft bed, warm hearth from first he stepped out his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin said angerly. I sighed and looked at Kili. He pulled me into him and he rubbed my back. I felt sad that Bilbo decided to leave the company after all.

"No he isn't," Bilbo said making all of us turn to see him. I smiled seeing my friend made it out of the mountain safe and sound.

"Bilbo Baggins I have neer been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf said welcoming the hobbit as he showed up.

"Bilbo we had given you up," Kili said smiling at him. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili question.

"How indeed?" Dwalin repeated.

"Well what does it matter. He's back," Gandalf said trying to get off the subject but Thorin was adamant that he found out how he escaped.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin questioned. Bilbo looked at him then the rest of the dwarves.

"I know you doubt me. I...I know you always have." He looked at Thorin and continued. "You're right I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm-chair, and my garden. You see that is where I belong, that's home. That is why I came back. You don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

I looked at Kili and smiled at him and he smiled back at me and kissed me. "I will help as well. I love you Kili," I said and he kissed me again. Our moment was short-lived with growls and howls coming from where we just ran from.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin growled.

"And into the fire. Run! Run!" Gandalf finished as we started running once again. Wargs were gaining on our tails as we ran through the trees. The sun setting into dusk as we ran the creatures right behind us.

A warg jumped right in front of Bilbo as Kili, Fili and I just made it further into the woods. "BILBO!" I yelled trying to turn around and help him. But the brothers kept me from doing so. We came to the edge of a cliff and it was a long way down if we decided to jump. And a fall like that none of us would survive. This can't be the end of us just yet. We have only begun the quest.

"Up into the trees. All of you come on!" Gandalf shouted. "Climb Bilbo." Kili ran to a tree and shouted for me. I nodded as he put his hands together. I ran straight for him and put my foot into his hands and he lifted me with as much force as he could muster and I flew into the tree. Then he climbed into the tree with Fili right behind him. Bilbo was the last to climb into the trees.

Wargs were jumping at our feet breaking branches trying to taste our blood. Then standing in front of us all was a very large pale orc with a missing left limb. I heard Thorin whisper. "Azog." The orc started speaking in a language that I have never heard before. I looked at Kili and took his hand.

"What do we do now?" I whispered. Slightly frightened about what was to come. Then it gave an order and the wolf like creatures started to be more frantic at getting to us. Jumping on the trees shaking them so hard that I almost fell out of it. Thankfully Kili held on to me. Then snapping and lurching they had actually made the tree snap by its roots and it started to fall. It fell into the other tree. As that tree started to fall as well into the next. Over and over again until we were all in the same tree at the edge of the cliff.

Kili made sure that I was closest to the trunk of the tree. Then something flaming was thrown by Gandalf realizing it was a flaming pine-cone. "Brilliant," I said watching him. He set two more ablaze and sent one to Fili as Bilbo went to light one up and it went through the tree as all of us grabbed a pine-cone and set it ablaze and threw it down at the wargs making them back away from the flames. We celebrated that the wargs ran away and wouldn't come any closer. But then the tree jerked and it to started to fall.

We clung to the tree for dear life. "Ali are you alright?" Kili asked as he pulled himself up a little more. I nodded but then saw Ori fall only to cling on to his oldest brother's boot.

"ORI!" I yelled not daring to let go of the tree. My staff had fallen into the valley below. I didn't dare risk my life for it.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori yelled as he lost his grip and started to fall. Gandalf sent his staff down and Dori caught it but they were still in danger. Thorin stood up and made his way to fight Azog. He grabbed a branch for a shield and started for the pale orc. We all watched as it went all wrong for Thorin. The white warg had him in the clutches of its teeth.

"NOOO!" Balin yelled.

"Thorin!" Dwalin yelled trying to help to only have the branch break on him. That is when Bilbo stood up. The pale orc said something after its warg threw Thorin a few feet away. It put its sword to Thorin's neck. But before he could bring it down Bilbo tackled it and started to stab it furiously. Then he stood up and defended Thorin's unconscious body. The orcs went after Bilbo but Kili, Fili, Dwalin and I managed to get up from the tree and attack them. I was in the midst of a battle with an orc that I knocked down from it's warg. It managed to slice my shoulder but I decapitated it just as something grabbed a warg that was heading right for me.

They were eagles and they were helping us. They grabbed wargs with their talons and sent them over the cliff. Spreading the fire at them with their mighty wings. An eagle swooped down and grabbed Thorin who was still unconscious and other eagles started grabbing the others from the tree. Fili, Kili and I ended up on one of the eagles as we flew away from the danger. Azog let out a horrible screech. I clung to Kili as I was so scared that I would fall off.

We continued to fly well into the night and into the beginning of the day. Fili looked around and they saw their uncle. "THORIN!" Fili yelled. He still was unresponsive and I feared for the worse. This couldn't be happening not now. I put my head in the crook of Kili's neck, his arm rubbed my back. He noticed that I was bleeding from my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. "We should get that patched up when we land." I nodded and tried to keep my eyes up and not down. I noticed that heights weren't my thing.

We spent most of the day flying with the eagles passing over many different types of landscapes. It amazed me how beautiful this land truly was. I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up with Kili waking me up. "Hey we are going to land come on," he said. I nodded and we got off the backs of the eagle and headed over to Thorin as Gandalf was hovering over him as Bilbo looked on worriedly. Finally he was conscious again and we all sighed in relief. I hugged Fili and kissed Kili.

Thorin said something that none of us heard. But Gandalf said it load. "Bilbo is right here and quite safe." Bilbo let out a breath of relief as Kili and Dwalin went to help Thorin up.

"You!" Thorin shout making me jump at the unexpected sound. "What were you doing? You know you could have gotten yourself killed?" He walked up to a shocked hobbit. "Did I not say that you would be a burden. That you would not survive in the wild. And you had no place amongst us." He finished. I had about enough of this dwarf as he was ragging on the one who had saved his life. But Kili and Fili held me back and shook their heads. Kili put his arm around my waist keeping me in my spot.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life," he said and hugged the now confused hobbit. Not to mention I was as confused as Bilbo. But I smiled nonetheless. Everyone cheered and clapped each other on their backs. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No...I would have doubted me to," Bilbo breathed. "I am not a hero, or warrior, or even a burglar." Some chuckled at that statement. We watched the eagles leave very grateful that they saved us from a painful death. "Is that what I think it is?" We all turned around and followed Thorin and Bilbo as we looked off into the distance and saw the mountain.

"Erbor, the Lonely Mountain," Gandalf said to us. "The last of the Great Dwarves Kingdom of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin said with joy in his voice. I smiled but felt a bit of a pang. It was their home, not mine. Mine was back in Rivendell but I felt someone take my hand. Looking over at Kili as he smiled at me.

"Someday soon your home as well," he said making me look at him as he chuckled. "I want to marry you." He whispered so only I could hear. I smiled as my face blushed. Then we heard a bird tweet beside us and it started heading towards the mountain.

"A raven, the birds are returning to the mountains," Oin said.

"That my dear Oin is a Thrush," Gandalf explained.

"Well we will take it as a sign," Thorin said smiling at Bilbo who returned it. "A good omen."

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us now," Bilbo said. We all looked on at the setting sun bringing the mountain into a little better view. We still have a long ways to go until we reached the mountain. But it will definitely be worth it if at the end of this I can be with my new family. For that is what this band of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit and wizard has become. My family and I wouldn't change it for the world. I have found where I belong.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows. Now here is my challenge I am not sure if I want to continue this with the book or just wait for the next movie. Please leave a review it is most appreciative also feedback about whether to continue on with the book or not. Thanks again.~Cerulean89


End file.
